1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery device, and more particularly to a recovery net to facilitate recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recovery devices are used to retrieve corpses from water and include recovery rings. A recovery ring has a telescopic rod connected to a ring. In recovery work, the rod is adjusted to a suitable length and the ring is used to support and pull a corpse nearer. Then, recoverers enter the water and place a floating stretcher under the corpse for lifting onto a boat.
Since the corpse may have been immersed in water for long the corpse may be fragile and swollen, so the ring may break up the corpse so hindering recovery efforts. Besides, entering the water during bad weather with rough seas is dangerous.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a recovery net to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.